


Garnet takes Spinel to the park

by SunshimDreemurr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: depends on how u seethem, garnet n spinel are Frens., probably more like a mother child bond but also who knows, theres no romo in this fic tho so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshimDreemurr/pseuds/SunshimDreemurr
Summary: ...and then to the Big Donut.Probably won't continue this one but if you guys want some more Garnet and Spinel content, let me know!





	Garnet takes Spinel to the park

“So I just sit in it and you push me?” Spinel asked, pointing to the baby swing.

Garnet nodded, reaching down and picking up Spinel, as if she was a human child, and sitting her inside the swing, making sure her feet went through the right holes, before smiling. “Yeah, you’ll enjoy it.” She smiled, stepping behind Spinel

Spinel glanced back, kicking her legs and whimpering. She wished Garnet was in front of her, a little scared Garnet would walk off, but before she could whine in protest, Garnet grabbed the swing, pulling it back, before pushing Spinel a little, starting the swing. motion. thing.

She gasped, clinging her hands onto the chains holding up the swing, but after a few pushes, and Garnet smiling, saying things like “It’s okay! You got this!” she started smiling, giggling, and eventually squealing happily as she swung on the swing, kicking her legs.   
  


Garnet watched, then smiled, walking over to one of the other swings, sitting down. “Spinel, watch,” she said, starting to kick her legs back and forth, showing how to swing on your own. 

Spinel watched, then tried to copy the other, not understanding at first, but she started to swing higher and higher, and the higher she swung on her own, the brighter her smile got. “Look! I’m doing it!” She beamed

Garnet watched, then smiled, standing up and clapping. "Good job!" She nodded, before pulling a phone out of one gem, quickly taking a picture, which Spinel was too busy to notice.

She knew Spinel wouldn’t mind, though. She can see the future.

Spinel soon slowed down, still giggling as she started glancing around. She wanted to do something else, but she wasn’t sure what would be funner than  _ swings _ ! 

Garnet watched, then hummed. “Alright, can you stay here while I go get some donuts?” She asked, watching Spinel with a gentle smile.

But the smile didn’t stop Spinel from starting to panic, wiggling and kicking her legs as she whined in protest, climbing out and standing up in the swing, shaking her head. Garnet grimaced and ran forward, grabbing Spinel before she could fall. This, though, only got Spinel to grasp onto her, wrapping her arms around the other as she nuzzled her face into Garnet’s shoulder.

“No, don’t go!” Spinel whimpered, glancing up at Garnet, before hiding her face again.

Garnet paused, then watched, rubbing Spinel’s back. “Hey, it’s okay, I’ll come back! I promise! I’m going to get us some donuts.”

“But I wanna come with youuu!” Spinel whined, shaking her head in protest again. 

Garnet frowned, wanting Spinel to try to be alone for a bit and prove to herself she’ll be okay when Garnet’s not there, but the smaller gem was obviously terrified of her leaving. 

It seemed like a predicament, since it wouldn’t exactly be bad for Spinel if they went together to the Big Donut, especially just to get some donuts, but if Spinel was left alone and Garnet kept her word, coming back when she said she would, then she’d gain a little more trust with the smaller gem. 

She thought for a moment, before frowning. Some futures when she left Spinel alone ended up being not so good, plus she could always try another way to teach Spinel how to be independent.

With a sigh, Garnet pet Spinel’s head, before humming. “Alright, you can come with me, but you have to be standing next to me and holding my hand.” 

Spinel glanced up with wide, excited eyes, nodding. “Okay!” She said, her arms retracting quickly and her hand reaching for Garnet’s left one.

Garnet could only chuckle, looking down at her, before starting to walk. “You know, at some point, you’re going to have to learn to be alone, but to do that, I think we need to figure out what things you like to do.” She explained, glancing up as she looked around. “I’m thinking, after we go to the Big Donut, we come back to the park, and we can talk about things you might want to do when you’re by yourself.”

Spinel hated the talk about how she was going to be  _ alone _ , but Garnet was still beside her. She wasn’t alone right now. This was fine, it was all going to be okay, right? That’s what garnet seemed to say, her voice relaxing and comforting.

The walk to the Big Donut seemed longer than it probably was, but they got there, and Spinel glanced around when they got inside. She remembered tasting a donut from here, Steven bought one! She started to bounce excitedly, glancing around as Garnet walked over to the counter, talking to Dewey. 

There were so many different ‘donuts’, but her eyes darted to ones that had a pink coating, with little heart things on it.

Garnet glanced over, then smiled as she paid for the donuts, handing Spinel one that was almost identical to the ones she was looking at.

Spinel glanced down at the donut, then bounced. “Thank you!” She beamed, glancing up at Garnet, before stopping to take a bite

The taste was familiar, which was weird, since she only had donuts one other time, but she decided she likes donuts.

Garnet smiled, then picked up Spinel, causing the smaller gem to gasp a little, looking up at Garnet, before giggling. 

“Here, climb onto my back,” she said, the smaller gem doing so as she shoved the rest of the donut into her mouth. 


End file.
